The Other Adams
by Laser Slayer
Summary: What if James and Lauren had a brother they never knew about? When Will Carter's father dies he is recruited to CHERUB only to meet his half siblings who he's never known. What will happen? Sorry about the crappy summary, please read anyway.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Will Carter had been perfectly content with his life. For ten years it was regular, just the life another English kid. He lived with his father Logan and his older brother Patrick in a flat in London. He'd never met his mum, no, his father said that she had left when he was a baby and had passed away a little while later. At first Will had felt strange, having no mum while all the other kids at school had one, even Patrick had one, although she and Logan weren't on very good terms but at least he had a family. Logan Carter was the manager of an Adidas shop and managed to make enough to keep the family afloat. Patrick was sixteen, in high school and had never been mugged.

Both boys were decently educated and in good physical shape, however Patrick was an excellent footballer who represented the school and was well liked by everyone and Will was one of the top students in his class and a blue belt in karate. Patrick had always looked out for his younger brother, knowing that sometimes Will felt uncertain about things, growing up without a mum. Yes life was not perfect but it was pretty good for Will Carter.

Then it all happened. The event that twisted Will's life around. His father and Patrick had gone to a dentist appointment, regarding Patrick possibly needing braces. Will was at school when it happened. It was a usual day, chatting to friends about football, video games, teacher bashing and how completely unprepared they were for the history test on World War 2.

"Will Carter, report to Mr Kane's office. Will Carter, report to Mr Kane's office," came a voice from the intercom.

"Will, you better go," Mrs Fields, Will's teacher spoke to him as the bell rang to signal fourth period. A couple of kids made an _Oooooh_ sound and one girl called out "What'd you do?" before he left to go to the principal's office.

Will made his way to the principals office, passing Ms Sherry, the school secretary who shot him a sympathetic look, he knew that something was wrong because Ms Sherry had the same glaring look on her face all the time to every kid in the school. He opened the principal's door and knocked on the wall.

"You wanted to see me sir?" he asked politely.

Mr Kane was tall with a head full of dark brown hair and hardened facial features that made you wonder if he was even capable of smiling or showing any emotion. Even when he was angry his face showed no emotion other than being solemn. But the look of sympathy on his face made Will worry.

"You might want to sit down for this Will," he said ushering will to a seat in front of his desk.

"Is everything alright Mr Kane?" Will asked although he was pretty sure that he knew something was definitely off.

"I'm sorry Will, but there's been an accident," he took a deep breath. "There's no easy way to say this but, your father and brother were in a car crash. There was a lot of blood...well...you see, they didn't make it. I am very sorry for your loss, Will, I really am."

Will wanted to say something, he really did but he couldn't bring himself to. Dad and Patrick, dead. He was officially all alone, he bit back his lip to stop himself from crying but after about ten seconds he couldn't help it and the ten year old broke out in tears. He couldn't take it, the only family he'd ever known were gone forever. Suddenly everything went dark.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading, please review.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Two chapters in a day, I am on a roll here, guess I just need to get all my ideas out. By the way, I should have put this in the first chapter but this story takes place shortly after Maximum Security for two reasons. 1) I didn't want the age gap between James, Lauren and Will to be too big and 2) I wanted Will to go through basic training with Mr Large (because of the whole spade incident with Lauren, small spoiler). Anyway, please review, reading reviews make me happy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Will woke up sunlight streaming through his face. Looking around he saw that he was in a bed in a fairly nice room. '_Okay,' _he thought. '_So I'm definitely not still in the principal's office. Where am I?' _Will pulled himself up and suddenly remembered what had happened. _So dad and Patrick really are dead_ he thought. He had been praying it had just been a really bad dream. He found an orange t-shirt and a pair of cargo shorts in plastic at the foot of the bed and decided to change into them, they fit perfectly. He hadn't been given any shoes so he put his trainers back on. The door opened and a tall, dark woman stepped through the door.

"Hi, William," she said giving him a sad smile. "I'm Meryl Spencer," she said.

"Where am I?" he asked looking around the room. "And please, call me Will."

"That's kind of a delicate matter," she said. "Glad you're up, I didn't want to wake you."She looked at his attire. "And you're already changed," she said. "You pick up fast."

"What time is it?" he asked.

"A little after eight," she answered.

"I've been sleeping all day?" he asked shocked.

"Sort of, you were tranquilized," Meryl explained. "It's a long story, care for some breakfast?"

"Sure," Will nodded, knowing that he wasn't going to get answers anytime soon.

The two of them took the lift down to the dining room where a bunch of other kids were getting food and eating. "Help yourself," Meryl said as she made her way to a table. "Meet me when you've got some food."

Will shrugged, picked up a plate and went over to get some food. He helped himself to some eggs, two strips of bacon, a breakfast sausage and a slice of toast. He saw a boy with blonde hair helping himself to some sausages.

"Excuse me," he said. The boy looked up, he had blue eyes and was wearing a navy coloured t-shirt and strangely looked a bit like Will. "What is this place?"

"Can't talk to orange," the boy gave a sly smile and walked to his table.

Will went to the table Meryl was sitting at, she had two pieces of toast and a coffee. "Why won't the people here talk to me?" Will asked. "Is there like something bad about wearing orange of something like that?"

Meryl chuckled. "Orange is for visitors, the others aren't allowed to talk to visitors unless they have clearance from Mac, otherwise it could earn you some serious punishment laps."

"And Mac is..." Will asked taking a large bite of some bacon.

"Mac's the chairman," Meryl clarified. "Basically he's in charge of everything."

"So what's your role?" Will questioned. "Are you in charge of the kids in orange?"

Meryl laughed again. "I wish that was it. But it's not. Actually I'm your handler if you choose to join. I'm the handler of every kid on campus."

Will shoved a spoon full of egg into his mouth. "And this place is what exactly?"

"I'll take you to see Mac when you've finished eating. He'll explain everything."She was quiet for a moment. "And I'm so sorry for your loss."

* * *

><p>About fifteen minutes later Meryl took Will up to the chairman's office. It was nicely kept, very neat. There was a bald man sitting behind a desk, nest to him there was a blonde woman. Will took a seat in one of the chairs in front of the desk.<p>

"Hello William," the bald man said. "I'm Dr. Terrence McAferty, but everyone calls me Mac, this is Zara Asker," he said addressing the blonde haired woman.

"Hello," Will replied unsure of how formal he should be. "And um please call me Will."

"Alright then, Will," Mac smiled sadly. "We're very sorry for your loss, by the way."

Will nodded. "I'd rather not think about that at the moment," he said. "Um, what is this place?"

"This is CHERUB," Mac said. "It's sort of like a boarding school with sports and fitness facilities, of course you're allowed to go out after classes and on weekends and we also train kids for Secret Intelligence work."

Will bit back a laugh. "Seriously? So what, you guys train kids to become Alex Riders?"

Zara chuckled. "Yeah, a bit like that. Most kids need to go through testing and things to be recruited to CHERUB but we've looked some files over and we've found some things."

"What things?" Will asked. "Did my dad come here or something?"

Mac shook his head. "No, he didn't, but we have a rule at CHERUB to never split families."

"I don't have any family," Will said, it hurt to say it because it was true. "My dad and brother were killed like yesterday and my mum didn't bother sticking around long enough for me to remember her."

Mac looked down for a moment. "That may be true but did your father ever tell you your mum's name?"

"No."

"Her name was Gwen Choke. She had two other kids. They're both older than you, but when she died they came to CHERUB."

"I have a brother and sister?" Will asked shocked. This was a lot to take in.

Mac nodded. "James and Lauren, James is thirteen. Lauren's eleven. They don't even know you exist."

"Wow," was all Will could manage to say. "So do you guys just randomly go checking into people's files to find out if they have any other kids that need to be recruited?" he asked. "Not to be rude or anything, I'm just curious."

"Understandable," Mac said. "When James came to CHERUB we did some research on his mother and discovered that she had a third child, you, obviously. But you were living with your father who was a perfectly responsible adult so we decided to let you be but we made sure to keep an eye on you."

"I see," Will nodded.

"I'd be happy to offer you a place here at CHERUB. You'd start basic training in a month and if you pass you could become an agent and go on missions."

Will's face brightened for the first time since he'd arrived. "Yeah, I'd love to be an agent."

"Excellent," Mac smiled. "Zara will show you around and maybe you can meet your siblings."

* * *

><p><strong>2ND AN: Thanks for reading, please review.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Before leaving Mac gave Will a pale blue CHERUB t-shirt to change into from his orange one. Apparently it meant that he would be going into basic training soon. Zara took him around campus, showing him the junior building, the main building, the dojo, classrooms, athletic's track, fields, the paintball range and obstacle courses. It was all pretty advanced and Will guessed that whoever owned the school must have been loaded.

"Whoa, this place is epic," Will remarked.

Zara gave a small smile. "Glad you like it since you'll be living here." They exited the dojo "You do martial arts don't you?"

Will modded. "Yeah, karate. I'm a blue belt," he said.

"Then you won't have too much to catch up on," she said. "You know, you don't have to but how would you like to meet your siblings?"

"My mum's other kids?" Will asked. Zara nodded.

"I know it's a lot to take in since your dad and your brother just died but they are your blood relatives and they are family," Zara reminded.

_"What happens if they don't want anything to do with me?" _Will thought to himself but he just nodded and said sure. Zara led him up to the main building where the CHERUB agents lived and walked up to James' room and knocked on the door. James answered and Will found that it was the same blonde boy from breakfast.

"Hey Zara," he said, then he notice Will. "Hey Orange, decided to join CHERUB?" he gave a sly smile similar to the one at breakfast.

"James, this is Will," Zara said. "Where's Lauren?"

"In her room I reckon, if not she's probably with Bethany. Why?"

"I've got something to tell you both, do you mind calling her?"

James went over to his phone and rung Lauren to come over to his room, she arrived in about five minutes. "Is something wrong?" Lauren asked seeing Zara.

"This is Will, he's new to CHERUB," Zara said. "We've found his files and we've seen something, you Will is your brother, half-brother technically but all in all, he's your blood relative. Your mum had another son."

James and Lauren were wide eyed and slack-jawed. Their mum had another son? How come she hadn't said anything? Why had he been kept a secret until now? How had she managed to keep it a secret for so long?A million questions raced through their minds.

"So...you're our brother?"Lauren asked.

"Half-brother to be precise," Will clarified. "I never knew who my mum was until today, believe me this is as much a shock to me as it is to you."

James took a moment to examine Will. He had blonde hair like he and Lauren had, although it was slightly darker, his eyes were green as opposed to blue and he was tall for his age. James remembered how he'd felt when his mum died at first and Ron had taken Lauren. He'd felt empty, without a family, alone to face the world. Will probably felt the same way, maybe he could try being friends with him. Just see what Will was like.

"I think I'd better leave the three of you to get acquainted," Zara said. "Will, your room is at the end of the hall," she said tossing him a room key leaving the room.

"Thanks," Will muttered completely unsure of what to do or say next. Silence filled the room.

"So Will...do you like football?" James mused trying to break the uncomfortable silence.

"Yeah," Will nodded.

"What team do you support?"

"Arsenal," Will said, happy that he and James had something in common. "No doubt, Arsenal it the best football team in history."

James grinned. "Okay,you are definitely my brother." Maybe they had more in common than he thought. "Best player in the history of Arsenal?"

"Tony Adams," Will replied. "Either him or Ray Parlour."

"I like him," James turned to Lauren who let out a small chuckle.

After about half an hour of friendly conversation, with Lauren eventually joining them because she didn't care for being left out, Will and James walked to Meryl's office where James suggested that Will sit with him and his friends for lunch and Will agreed as he stepped into Meryl's office.

"Hey, Will, settled in yet?" she asked.

"I guess," Will nodded. Meryl noticed that his demeanor was much more cheerful now than it was when they'd first met.

"There's just some paperwork we need to sort out. Now...your full name is...William Logan Carter, correct?" she asked looking at some files and nodded his head. "Well you'll need a new surname while you're at CHERUB."

"I wouldn't know what to choose," Will said. "Carter's the surname I've had my whole life."

"Well James and Lauren changed their last names to Adams when they came to CHERUB. How would you feel about becoming the third Adams?" Meryl suggested.

Will smiled at the thought of James naming himself after Tony Adams. "Sure, William Logan Adams, that does sound alright doesn't it?"

Meryl nodded. "It sounds fine, now would you like to add in another second name?"

"Actually I would," Will said. "I'd like to have Patrick's name. He always looked after me. How about William Logan Patrick Adams?"

Meryl filled in the paperwork. "Alright then Mr Adams. Now that you're officially a CHERUB you have to behave otherwise you'll be running laps around that track Zara showed you. Go have some lunch."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Small spoiler for next chapter, Kyle, Kerry, Bruce and the rest of the gang meet Will. Thanks for reading please review. <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

After his meeting with Meryl, Will went down for some lunch, he helped himself to spaghetti and a hunk of bread and sat with James and his friends who were pretty friendly. James had only introduced Kyle, Kerry and Bruce to his brother since the twins were running punishment laps.

"So erm...Meryl says I'm going to basic training in about a month," Will said. "What's it like?"

"Ouch," Kyle muttered. "Basic training lasts for a hundred days and believe me, it'll be the worst hundred days of your life."

"I appreciated the pep talk," Will grinned. "But seriously what's it like?"

"Kyle's right," James said. "Basic training's brutal, especially cause Large is your instructor. And he'll be super pissed since Lauren hit him with a spade."

Will almost spit out his coke. "Lauren hit him with a what?"

"A spade," James repeated. "But Large has done so much damage and shit to kids over the years. It's nice someone tried to even the playing field." James paused for a minute. "Better not let him find out that you're an Adams."

"Too late, I already changed my last name," Will said with a small hint of a smile.

Over lunch, the six of them talked about basic training and briefed Will on some of the stuff you could do at CHERUB and the masses of homework. The twins eventually joined them, after running fifty laps for putting a stink bomb in the dojo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>One Month Later<strong>_

Over the past month Will had been physically and mentally preparing himself for basic training. Runs around the assault course, regular workouts, dojo training with Bruce and Takada and schoolwork, thanks to James and his friends for the advice on preparing for basic training,he had to admit he looked good. The extra exercise had given him the start of a six-pack. On the day itself, Will took James' advice and made sure everything he woh his hand re was clean and had a decent amount of breakfast before heading out where he saw nine other trainees and a massive guy who he guessed was Mr Large. He jogged over there.

"Well, now that we're all here," Mr Large said, he made a gesture with his hands for two people to come over. "I'm Mr Large, your training instructor and this is Miss Speaks and Mr Pike, they'll be your assistant training instructors. The fences around here are to make sure that none of your little friends give you help. And I'm warning you now, you step one toe out of line and you'll get a punishment so harsh you'll wish you never started basic training." Large began to go through daily things in basic training. Assult course, classes, lunch, homework, etcetera. Then he began calling out the partners.

"One and Two, Judith Andrews and David Fisher," Judith and David didn't move. "Well move your skinny little arses!" Large barked. "You're partners, get used to it!" The two walked over to beds one and two.

"Three and four, Tyler Grayson and Gabriel Johnson. Five and Six, Susan Ashwood and Charlotte Bradofrd. Seven and Eight, Richard Chou and my my, look who we have here, William Adams," he shot a look towards Will. "Any relation to that piece of subhuman puke who hit me with a spade Lauren Adams?"

"Yes sir, she's my half sister," Will said solemnly.

"Then we have our work cut out for us don't we?"

"Yes sir."

Large snorted. "Nine and Ten, Jackson Harris and Cara Palmer. Okay cupcakes now that you've found your partners get outside and run the assault course!" Large barked.

Will ran outside with his partner Richard. Richard was eleven, a year older than Will but only about an inch taller, he was Oriental, probably Chinese looking with straight black hair and brown eyes. They crawled through the muddy tunnel, swam across the lake, cross over the jagged rocks and make it the whole way across the bog on the rope swing. They eventually began talking.

"So Richard,have you done this before?" Will asked. "Basic training I mean?"

Richard nodded. "Yeah, last year I got up to day fifty but then I got broke my leg and got massive bruises across my torso and had to drop out. Thankfully everything's better now so I can probably pass this time round. And you can call me Ricky, I find Richard too formal. I only kept that name cause my parents gave it to me and I figured I'd keep it."

Will nodded. "Okay Ricky, call me Will, by the way," he said as they reached the finish line, Susan, Charlotte, Tyler and Gabriel had already reached the finish line and as soon as the other two finished Large had a sick grin on his face.

"Well, well cupcakes, now that you've done a superb job of completing the assault course I'll give you a prize. Fifty push-ups now!" The kids were exhausted from finishing the course and just stood there slack-jawed.

"You heard me. NOW DROP ON THE GROUND AND GIVE ME FIFTY!" Large yelled.

Basic training had begun. _'Only ninety-nine more days of this," _Will thought.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading, please review, reviews always make me happy.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Day 45

Will was definitely getting used to basic training and with Ricky's previous knowledge of everything under day fifty it got a little bit easier, of course Large made it a point to deliberately make them feel uncomfortable. They had been training a little over a month and a half and he was counting the days till he'd get to see James and Lauren, wear clean clothes, watch TV, play football and video games. No one had yet dropped out or become seriously injured, however, he could tell that Jack Harris was struggling a little bit and had heard large calling him 'Lard Arse' several times. Will guessed and had been confirmed by Ricky that Jack had been pretty fat before coming to CHERUB and had done a lot to keep in shape.

They had been instructed to run ten laps around the woods around the back of campus with twenty five pound packs on. After which they had to complete the assault course three times and get back to the training hut, the last team to arrive would be punished.

Will and Ricky had managed to complete the runs and were on their second round of the assault course when something happened. As they approached the jagged rocks, they caught sight of Tyler and Gabriel, Gabriel was on the ground holding his foot.

"Something wrong?" Will asked.

"My foot feels like it's been ripped off and then stuffed back on," Gabriel said. "Hurts like hell."

"Gabe, can you complete the course?" Tyler asked examining the foot. "Oh shit."

"What?"

"I think there's some broken glass lodged in your foot, it's bleeding like crazy, aw Jesus," Tyler muttered.

"What?" Gabriel repeated.

"That's totally sick man, I feel like barfing," Tyler attempted to hide his disgust.

"I think my ankle's sprained I won't be able to complete the course. You ought to just complete the course now, it's no use both of us flunking out of basic training because of my injury," Gabe said.

In the distance the four boys heard Large harassing Jack. "Move that fat ass of yours Lard Arse! You want Palmer to get punished too because of your arse full of lard? MOVE IT!"

"Mate, just finish the course I'll be fine," Gabe insisted, when Large showed up.

"Well, well well Johnson, do we have a problem? Somebody step on your toe and you'd like to see the medic?"

"I think my ankle's sprained," Gabe explained. "And there's broken glass stuck in my foot."

"Really?" Large raised his eyebrows. Then he raised his foot and stamped on Gabe's leg, just above the ankle but the pressure came rushing to his foot.

"HOLY HELL!" Gabe shouted in pain as Large brought his foot back to the ground and Miss Speaks showed up.

"Miss Speaks, take Gabriel to the medic," he tutted before turning to the three remaining trainees. "What are you waiting for? Last team to arrive gets an extra lap of the course!"

Despite feeling bad for Gabe the three boys ran the assault course, at the end they saw that Judith and David had finished and not long after Charlotte and Susan. Cara and Jack were the last to arrive and had to run the course once more. Strangely enough, Large felt 'kind' and decided to give them five minutes to rest before martial arts training to go check on Gabe. Jack walked over to Will.

"I saw you, you cheated in the laps!" Jack yelled at Will.

"What are you talking about?" Will asked, genuinely confused.

"There was a shortcut across the trees that we weren't supposed to take but you took it anyway!" Jack jabbed his finger at Will's chest accusingly.

Will suddenly remembered Ricky telling him about the shortcut and how it would decrease the chance of injury since he'd received a cut on his foot a few days ago and he wasn't allowed to put too much pressure on his foot. But Jack would probably rat him out to Large and he'd get punishments or something.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Will said.

Jack gave Will a shove. "You know DAMN WELL what I'm talking about!" he yelled giving Will a powerful shove. "YOU should be the one who had to run the assault course an extra time!"

Will stumbled back a little before Ricky intervened. "Hey! He didn't do anything, just leave him alone, alright?"

"Think you're so tough Chou?" Jack said sizing up Ricky, he was significantly larger so it would appear a little intimidating.

"Just telling you to back off Jack," he replied.

Before he could tell what came over him Will tackled Jack over, Ricky just managing to get out of the way as Will and Jack began fighting. Jack landed a solid punch just as will kicked his head just as Large came back.

"ADAMS! HARRIS!" he yelled. "BOTH OF YOU SLEEP OUTSIDE TONIGHT! NO COVERS!" Large roared pulling the two of them apart. "AND NO BLOODY DINNER!"

* * *

><p>About half an hour later Will and Jack were sitting in a tent with no shoes or socks, the ground was hard and they were given no covers but were expected to be awake and ready the same time as everyone else the following day.<p>

"Hey Jack," Will said speaking up for the first time since they were given punishment. "Why'd you go psycho cause you thought I cheated?"

"Sorry about that," he muttered. "It's just that I've wanted to pass basic training so badly for ages," Jack muttered. "Do you know how old I am? I'm twelve okay, I came to CHERUB when I was seven. Do you know what that means?"

Will said nothing.

"It means that I've flunked basic training two bloody years in a row! All my mates are up in the main building going on missions. Two of them are already bloody black shirts, most of the others are navy or grey but I'm so sick of being a bloody red shirt. I should be out hanging with them instead of spending my evenings with five year olds watching cartoons."

"You feel left out," Will finally said.

"Damn right I feel left out," he paused for a minute not sure if he should say what he was going to say next. "And um...there's this girl I sort of like you see and we were mates for a couple of years. She passed the first time we were in training together when I dropped out and I reckon she'll loose intrest in me if I never pass. I mean how would it look a navy shirt going out with a red shirt? I mean come on!" Jack said before giving a sadistic laugh.

"You'll pass this time," Will said with a hint of encouragement.

"If I survive tonight it won't prove anything," Jack said brushing off a shiver from the cold. "There are still 55 days left where anything could go wrong. That's why I went psycho when I thought that you cheated, I was so sick and tiered of kids who've come a month ago pass basic training on their first go when I've been here since I was seven and haven't passed in two god damn years!" He paused listened to his stomach growl. "Jesus, I'm hungry."

"Me too," Will admitted.

Despite the cold and hunger the two boys managed to get about two hours of sleep before they were woken up by the wind and something at the foot of the tent. Jack went over to pick it up and manged to make out the item.

"It's a chocolate bar!" he whispered excitedly.

"Who's it from?" Will asked.

"Doesn't say," Jack said trying to make out anything on the bar despite the darkness. He scrambled around the foot of the tent. "No not or anything either."

"Shall we just say it's from our guardian angels?" Will suggested and Jack nodded his head. Jack broke the chocolate bar in half and handed it to Will. The chocolate tasted amazing since they hadn't eaten anything since lunch. It wasn't much but it would tie them over until the next morning, hopefully.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading, please review, reading reviews are the highlight of my day.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**AN This chapter is probably the longest one I've done so far just to let you know**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

Day 95

_'Only five more days to go,'_ Will repeated the words over and over again in his head. It had been a pretty good run of training. The training itself was hell but Will managed to become mates with the other trainees. Gabe had managed to surpass his injury and was still standing fairly strong as they got on the plane to the jungles of Malaysia where they would complete their final four days of training. During the past 95 days Will and Ricky grew to become really good friends and Jack was hanging in for as long as he could. Day 95 was farther than he'd ever gone in two years and he was determined to pass this time

* * *

><p>Day 100<p>

The last five days of basic training had been even more brutal than Will had imagined. Large was pushing them even harder and the intense humidity was not particularly helpful. It seemed that he was especially going after Will and Jack for not quitting after day forty five. It was always 'Harder Adams!' or 'Move that fat arse of yours Harris!' The final task was when the trainees had to sky dive in the middle of the jungle where they were dropped and had to find their way back to the training huts before five pm.

Will was nervous as hell, never have ever skydived in his life but his determination to pass fueled with his adrenaline got him working properly with his head screwed on right. By this time Ricky had no prior knowledge of what to expect so he kept moving, hoping for the best. As soon as they landed they ditched a lot of the heavy stuff in their pack. They could be anywhere in the jungle and only had four hours to get to the huts.

The heat was blistering and they only had limited water, using a compass and no short of a few arguments and near-pass outs later the two boys were the second team to arrive, the first surprisingly being Cara and Jack. They'd done it. They'd finally passed basic training. Everybody made the time and no one could keep the large shit-eating grins off their faces as they were awarded their grey shirts.

The flight home was first class and although it was against CHERUB protocol, Will wore his grey shirt underneath his hoodie as he drifted off to sleep after playing a couple of games and watching a movie.

When they got back everyone was thrilled to have passed and kids like Ricky, Jack, Tyler, Gabe and Susan who had been at CHERUB for a while moved their stuff to the main building. Will smiled when Ricky had told him that he Jack and Will would all be on the same floor. James and Lauren greeted Will when they saw him going into his room.

"Congratulations, Will," James smiled. "I knew you had it in you."

Will grinned proudly. "Thanks, Large seemed hell-bent on making stuff hard for me the last couple of days but I managed to make it."

"That'd great," Lauren said. Eventually Kerry, Kyle and Bruce came up to congratulate Will on passing and surviving Large.

"Any idea when I'll get a mission?" Will joked. He'd love to get a mission but he needed to relax for a couple of days...weeks...oh hell he needed to relax for a couple of _months_ from training.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Two Months Later<em>**

It had been two months since William Logan Patrick Adams had passed basic training. CHERUB life was now officially a routine for him, friends, schoolwork, sports. He had to admit he hadn't been so happy since before his dad and Patrick died. He'd just finished his English homework and was now kicking back watching an episode of Family Guy and playing on his Gameboy when James rushed into the room.

"Will! Dude, we've got a mission!" he said grinning widely.

Will dropped Gameboy on his bed. "Serious?" he asked hopefully, his face brightening.

"Yeah, come on let's go."

The two of them ran to the mission briefing room, both excited. Will because it was his first ever mission and James because he hadn't been on a mission since he went to Arizona Max, six months ago. Inside Will saw Kerry, Lauren and Ricky as well as Alice Beaker, a brown haired mission controller and another man who he hadn't seen before. Alice handed Will and James a copy of the mission briefing each.

_** ***CLASSIFIED*** ***MISSION BRIEFING FOR JAMES ADAMS, LAUREN ADAMS, WILL ADAMS,**__** KERRY CHANG AND RICHARD CHOU*****_

_**THIS DOCUMENT IS PROTECTED WITH A RADIO FREQUENCY IDENTIFICATION TAG. **__**ANY**__** ATTEMPT TO REMOVE FROM THIS BUILDING WILL SET OFF AN ALARM. DO**__** NOT **__**PHOTOCOPY OR TAKE NOTES.**_

_**BACKGROUND**_

_CORNELIAN INDUSTRIES _

_Cornelian Industries was founded by former traid gang member Chenglai Huang. It started as a small manufacturing and delivering goods company but has expanded into weapons manufacturing company under the false cover of an electronics company. Huang started his company in China but due to secret services growing suspicious of him Chenglai has relocated to Hong Kong. Due to Chenglai always being suspicious of people Intelligence Agencies never have enough Intel to arrest Chenglai. Chenglai's foster Russian brother, Nikolai Tosyai Huang also helps him run Cornelian. In 2001 a deal was traced from Cornelian Industries to the Japanese Yakuza and the Italian Mafia. _

_MI6_

_MI6 agent Derek Ridges has been investigating Chenglai Huang and Cornelian Enterprises for years. Several months ago rumors began spreading that Cornelian is developing a bomb for a Middle Eastern terrorist group (similar to Al-Qaeda) to bomb major tourist attractions in Western countries such as the Big Ben (London) and Empire State Building (New York). Agent Ridges will be a mission controller on this mission and act as the father of the CHERUB agents. _

_The CHERUB MISSION_

_Chenglai Huang has four children from his current marriage to Elizabeth Huang (nee Jacobs) who is English. It is unknown whether Elizabeth knows of her husbands practices. Huang's children are: Lawrence Ong"Enzo" (14), Isabel (12) Michael (11) and Winston (10). The fifth CHERUB on this mission is to try get information from an alternative sources and if not attempt to befriend the same target as another CHERUB, although this is only to happen if the agent is unable to befriend anyone else who might have connections to Cornelian Industries. Derek Ridges and Alice Beaker will take on the surname of Miller, pretending to be a married couple who have moved to Hong Kong because of Derek's new job with their five children. For the sake of the mission children will be adopted however real life siblings (James, Lauren and Will Adams) will remain siblings for the mission and Kerry Chang and Richard Chou will act as siblings during the mission._

_The CHERUB agents will target the Huang children as follows:_

**_James Adams-_**_Lawrence Huang aka Enzo Huang_**_  
><em>****_Lauren Adams-_**_Alternative source _**_  
>Will Adams-<em>**_Winston Huang_**_  
><em>****_Kerry Chang-_**_Isabel Huang_**_  
><em>****_Richard Chou-_**_Michael Huang_

_All agents are reminded of their right to refuse this mission at any time. This mission has been classified as HIGH RISK, due agents being exposed to dangerous weaponry and possibly being forced into assisting murder or encountering terrorist groups. The CHERUB ethics committee notes for agents on their first mission to take extreme precautions and be careful._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks to all that have reviewed. Thanks for reading and please review, reviews encourage me to update faster.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"We're going to Hong Kong?" Ricky grinned. "That is so awesome!"

James turned to the man in the room. "I'm guessing that you're Derek Ridges?" he asked.

"In the flesh," the MI6 agent smiled.

Alice Beaker began to discuss some things regarding the mission. "The Huang's are fluent in Mandarin, Cantonese and English. They attend a local private school as opposed to an international one. At that school students are taught in Mandarin and English. So you three Adams, you better brush up on your Chinese. You have one week to prepare."

After the briefing Ricky went for dojo training and James and Will walked up to their rooms.

"How the hell am I suppose to bloody learn Chinese in a week?" James freaked out.

Will shrugged. "All I know is that I better learn it. This is my first mission and I don't want to stuff up."

"You'll be fine. My first mission was a high risk one as well. It got me my navy shirt." James said attempting to make his brother feel better. He'd known Will for almost a year now and was starting to think of him as a brother now more than just a mate.

James put his key into his room but it was stuck and he realized he had the key in the wrong way and used his hands and tried to pull it out. "Shit it's stuck!" he swore just as Meryl Spencer stepped out of the elevator.

"Mr Adams," both James and Will turned around and said "yes" in unison. "Watch that mouth of yours or you'll be running laps," she said before leaving.

James and Will both laughed. "I can see this might be a problem," Will chuckled before heading to his room to practice some Chinese.

* * *

><p><em><strong>One Week Later<strong>_

The 'Millers' had officially arrived in Hong Kong. For Kerry and Ricky who'd seen it before it wasn't too much of a big deal but to the Adams it was pretty big.

"You're welcome to walk around," Alice said. "Just remember you've got school tomorrow." Instead of walking around the kids stayed in, rested and relaxed. Derek had bought them a PlayStation and Gamecube for the sake of the mission since most kids had one. School was the following day which means they would meet their targets. Due to the ages, James' birthday had been bumped up a couple of months so that he could be in the same class as Lawrence but everyone else stayed the same age. Most kids in Hong Kong took the MRT to school but the buses still ran. Will found Winston Huang pretty easily. He looked far more Caucasian then his siblings and stuck out like a sore thumb in a local school-even a private one.

"Someone sitting here?" he asked Winston in English.

"No," Winston shook his head and moved his bag to the floor of the bus.

"Thanks," Will said taking a seat next to him.

Winston carefully studied the boy's appearance. He was definitely Western, British probably, judging form his accent. New as well he guessed. If there were any other Western looking kids at his school he would definitely have remembered.

"You're new, aren't you?" he said. "I'm Winston, Winston Huang."

"William Miller," Will said. "But you can call me Will. And yeah, I'm new here."

"You're British right?" Winston asked. Will nodded. "The accent gave you away. Anyway what are you doing in Hong Kong?"

"My step dad Derek got a new job here so me and my step mum and all my siblings had to move here." Will said using his cover story. "You?"

"I'm from here," Winston said.

"Oh..." Will said acting sorry, although he knew essentially every detail on Winston's background. "Sorry I just assumed..."

Winston waved it off. "Nah, it's cool. My mum's English and my dad's Chinese. I guess I just take after my mum. All of my siblings take after my dad."

"You have siblings?" Will said, acting as if he was intrigued by this. "How many?"

"Three," Winston replied. "Enzo's fourteen, Isabel's twelve and Michael's eleven. How bout you?"

"Four," Will said. "All same as your except I've got two that are eleven."

The boys chatted for a while until the bus arrived at Ling Xei Private School. The uniform was light coffee brown pants for the boys with a collared white shirt with the school's logo on it and a tie. For the girls it was a blue skirt and the same top as the as only without a tie. Both had to where leather shoes but some kids compromised with black trainers.

"First period's maths," Winston told Will.

They sat through maths, English, Chinese and history. At lunch Winston asked Will. "You wanna bunk off?"

"Seriously?" Will asked.

Winston nodded. "We can hang out at the mall and we can get some new clothes there and just hang out for a bit."

Will shrugged. "I guess but I'm broke. Derek's not giving me any allowance till next month."

"Come here," Winston beckoned him to his locker which he quickly unlocked and reached in the back and pulled out seven hundred dollar bills. "This enough to last you?" he asked.

Will examined the bills in his hand. $700 Hong Kong was the equivalent of just under sixty pounds. "Sure," he nodded.

* * *

><p>The two of them hung out at the mall till the end of the school day and Will used the money Winston had given him to buy a t-shirt, jeans and a pair of trainers to wear, a cheeseburger and a couple of DVDs. The two of them wondered round having a good laugh. Will wondered whether he'd be doing the same thing with his mates at school if his dad and Patrick hadn't died.<p>

"You wanna hang out at my house?" he asked. "My dad probably won't be home and even if he is he won't mind."

"Sure," Will nodded.

The two of them took the MRT to Winston's place. The Huang household was massive with maids, drivers, living rooms, Chenglai Huang's office and so much more. He could imagine living in a place like this.

"So what does your dad do?" Will asked although he knew perfectly well what Chenglai Huang did for a living,but he wanted to see what Winston would say. "He must be loaded."

"He runs an electronics company," Winston said. "Cornelian Industries. Nothing interesting."

Will nodded just as the front door opened and Will was surprised to see James and Lawrence walk through the door. _'So James locked on with his target too' _Will thought. He looked at Lawrence, he was far more Oriental looking that his brother, however his eyes were larger than most of the kids in school and his black hair was leaning slightly more towards brown.

"Enzo," Winston remarked. "Home already?"

"Yeah,' Lawrence replied. "This is James," he said introducing James to his brother.

"This is weird," James grinned. "Will over there is my little brother."

Will nodded in agreement."Totally weird, eh?"

"Word around the street is that you two ditched school," Lawrence said.

"What street?" Will asked. "And we bunked off cause there was science and gym after lunch."

The four boys engaged in friendly conversation when the door opened and a man walked in. Will and James examined him. He was burly, strong, with tangled brown hair and stubble on the end of his chin. His eyes were cold and glaring and he was tall, about 6'3 which made them guess that he stuck out in a place like Hong Kong.

"Winston, Enzo," he greeted the two boys. He'd obviously met them before. He held up a file of papers in his hand. James noticed that he had a not-to-thick-to-be awkward-but-still-thick-enough-to-notice Russian accent. "You're dad asked me to dropped these off in his office and fill in some paperwork."

"Sure, Shu-fu," Winston said. "Erm Uncle Nick," he corrected himself.

"I'm sorry, I don't believe we've been introduced," the man who was referred to as 'Uncle Nick' said to Will and James. "I am Nikolai Huang, I am the brother of Enzo and Winston's father," he said in his Russian accent.

"Um well I'm James," James said. "And this my brother Will," he said.

"James, Will, it is nice to meet you. If you'll excuse me, I have some paperwork to be filled in for brother's company," he said before leaving to go into a room, which was apparently Chenglai's home office.

"That was kind of awkward," James remarked.

"Uncle Nick's kind of intimidating-looking," Enzo replied. "But he's actually a nice guy."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So? What did you think. Please review.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

After about an hour James and Will took the MRT home where Derek and Alice were already waiting. Kerry, Lauren and Ricky had yet to return from wherever they were at the moment.

"I'm guessing it was successful?"Derek asked.

James nodded. "Yeah, we went to Chenglai Huang's place after school and Enzo and Winston invited us to go back tomorrow."

"Seriously?" Derek asked. "No MI6 agent has ever gotten further than the door!" he nodded his head in approvingly. "That's very impressive."

"That's great guys. Where are Kerry, Lauren and Rick?" Alice asked.

Will shrugged. "Dunno, I haven't seen them since school."

At that moment Lauren,Kerry and Ricky walked through the door. They were all still dressed in school uniform. Ricky's jet black hair was fairly mussed up as the three of them entered the living room.

"Hey, guys," Alice asked. "Where've you been?"

"Ricky, here got himself into detention," Lauren explained, fairly irritatedly.

"What'd you do Rick?" Derek asked.

"Michael Huang seems to like to get into fights," Ricky explained. "So when some guy came up and started trying to be all tough cause he was older I was like 'back off,' but the guy kicked me and I basically flew into attack mode," he said. "On the bright side, Michael asked if I wanted to hang out with him tomorrow."

"Not thrilled about the detention but you guys are making extraordinary progress," the MI6 agent said. "Kerry, Lauren, how about you?"

"Not bad," Kerry said. "I didn't really talk to Isabel that but I made friends with a couple of kids in my class."

Lauren looked at the floor a bit embarrassed. "I wasn't really able to make friends with any of the kids in my class. They didn't really talk to me and I was pretty much alone the whole day."

"Well it's decent progress," Alice said. "And cheer up Lauren,you'll probably have better luck tomorrow."

* * *

><p>The next day approached quickly. The five agents got on the bus to school. Will sat with Winston, James sat with Enzo and Kerry sat with a girl named Kim from her class. Ricky was quickly approached by a couple of Michael Huang's friends. Lauren sat alone. It was her first mission since Arizona Max and it was just her second mission, she wished that she could have locked onto a target already like the other CHERUB's but she guessed she'd just have to be patient.<p>

Ricky found himself sitting in the back row of the bus with Michael Huang's friends. Michael, had chosen to take the MRT for some reason and one of his friends, a boy called Wei, began talking to Ricky.

"So, you're pretty tough," he remarked. "I don't recall anyone ever standing up to Gerard Lee."

Ricky shrugged. "Thanks, I guess."

"Where'd you learn all those kick-ass moves anyway?" another boy asked.

"My step dad used to be a karate instructor." Ricky said casually.

"That was major badass!" someone else exclaimed.

* * *

><p>The school day came and went and before they knew it James and Will had ended up in the Huang house again. Ricky had gone to the arcade with Michael Huang and a couple of his friends. Same went for Kerry and Isabel but to the mall instead. Lauren had yet to make friends. The four were playing Halo on an X-box when James excused himself to go to the toilet.<p>

"First door on the left," mall the Enzo called out.

"Thanks," James replied as he ducked into the hallway. He entered the toilet and locked the door. This never got easier. He took a deep boreath and removed the six bugs Derek had given him from his pocket. He then quietly left the toilet and closed the door before locking it again, he had a master key so he'd be able to get back in. He crept to Chenglai Huang's study, the door was locked but thankfully he used the key to get in. The office/study was huge. There was a large oak desk, there were papers neatly arranged on it, a telephone and a black Dell laptop. James quickly closed the door and powered on the laptop. It asked for a password to get into Chenglai's account. He tried a couple of obvious ones, his wifes name, children's name, birthday,university but none of them seemed to work. Then, James suddenly had a crazy idea, maybe he'd seen it on TV or in a movie or maybe it was part of his training. He entered in an idea.

L-I-M-W-CuxinUniversity. He typed in. Why? He had a hunch. Suddenly, the password loaded. _Welcome Chenglai. _It said. James couldn't believe this, it had actually worked! He had access of to Chenglai Huang's files! Quickly he opened the documents folder and plugged in a flash drive which copied all of Chenglai's non passworded stuff. Next came the hard bit. Finding the new password. Luckily He'd done this before and managed to decode the password and copied all the files to the flash drive. _That was easy._

Next he planted a bug under the desk and another in between some books in a bookcase and then another on Chenglai's private telephone. He doubted that it would be much help since men like Chenglai always used disposable mobiles to cover their tracks but it was worth a shot. That was three bugs. He found Chenglai's address book and took pictures of every page with his phone, for the mission, a photocopying camera had been modified to fit into the phone mechanism. After he was done with that, James turned off the computer, closed the lid and made sure everything looked the same as before. He then left the room and locked the door. Quickly racing to the toilet, he opened the door, allowed himself in before flushing the toilet and leaving. Just as he left for the living room, he caught sight of the burly figure of Nikolai Huang.

"James," he greeted.

James nodded and smiled. "Mr Huang."

He chuckled a bit and spoke again in his Russian accent, it seemed far thicker than it did the previous day. "Mr Huang is what they call my brother, Chenglai. Just call me Nikolai, alright?"

Another nod. "Sure, Nikolai," James decided that Nikolai must be a crucial part in Chenglia's plans, being his second-in-command and foster brother after all. He decided to test the waters. "Forgive me for asking but you have a very thick accent. Russian, right?" If Nikolai was Russian, it could mean Chenglai had dealings with the Russian mafia.

"That's because in former Soviet Union I was with KGB," Nikolai replied in the thickest Russian accent James had ever heard. He examined the boy's reaction, which was slightly confused and rather amusing. He chuckled again. "I'm just kidding," he said, lightening the accent, to the one James heard yesterday. "If you'll excuse me I have some work to do."

_That wasn't very helpful, _James thought._ Oh well, at least I got the files, the bugs and the address book. _He shook his head, rinsed his hands and then headed back to the living room.

"Who's winning?" he asked.

"Nine to nine between me and Winston," Will said. "Whoever gets the next kill wins."

"You sure took your sweet time in their James," Enzo remarked.

"Can't help the call of nature, you fag" James joked.

"Tell you what,"Enzo said smiling. "When they're done we'll play off on Halo. Loser's a fag," he grinned widely, putting his hand out.

James shook it and smiled. "Game on."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading, please review and tell me what you think. <strong>


End file.
